poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles
Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles is an upcoming television series to be created by Stuingtion. List of characters Heroes *Ed, Edd n Eddy *Courage *Lazlo, Raj, and Clam *The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup) *Norbert and Dagget * The Steam Team * The Skarloey engines * Victor * Kevin the Crane * Duck, Oliver, Toad, the Scottish twins, Stepney, Spencer, Stanley, Arthur, and Murdoch * The Mane Six * The Cutie Mark Crusaders * Spike * Button Mash * Babs Seed * Princess Celestia * Princess Luna * Cadance * Shining Armor * Zecora *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, and Eugene Krabs *Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet, Sideswipe, Dino, Skids & Mudflap, Wreakers, Cross-Hairs, Hound, Drift, Wheelie, and Brains *Steamy, Puffy, Evan, Shai-Shay, Rodger the logging loco, 1206, Socky, Skunky, J.J., Buzz, Mako, Sharky, Willy, Mr. Great White, The Miner Trains (Steam Grindor, Steam Mech, Mucker, Steam Claw D., Steam Exavator and Steam Sweeper), The Planet Trains (Zip, Dazzlen, Dusten, Gustis, Rings, Uray, Tune and Shiver), T.C., Hugs, Marshall P.F., T.C.'s Father, Timber, Splinter, and Chomper, Whiffle, and Falcon *Rattlesnake Jake *Dusty Crophopper *Ishani *The Trolley Fighters *Daring Do *Ariel, Prince Eric, Melody, Flounder, Sebastian, Tip, and Dash Villains *Bradey O'Diesel (Main Antagonist) * Morack * Kara * Sargent Savage * The Shotgun Gang * The Krankers * Dawn Bellwether * Bellwether Inquisitors: Randall Boggs, Vicky, and Turbo * Lady in Pink * Lady in Pink's Droids: Pablonator, T-900 * Team Bounty, Becky Geo, Rade Vane, Violet Wing, * Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, Nightmare Hiro, Nightmare Trix, Grim Covert, Amaya, & Starfall, Princess Black Hole, Nightmare Rarity, Princess Twivine Sparkle * Timothy the Ghost Engine * Count Ratan * Katlynn Clawz * * * List of episodes *The Great Donkey Rescue! (pilot Movie) Season 1 #The Revival of Kanan Jarrus Part 1 #The Revival of Kanan Jarrus Part 2 #The Rocket Car Rides Again #The Ultamazin Krabby Patty #Blythe's Hot Property #Pranks, Jokes, and Xenomorphs #The Secret of Willy #I was a Teenage Seal #Lofty the Rescue Crane #The Missing Ice Cream Deliveries #T.C.'s runaway to Breakfast #Rose the Railcar #Sherin's predicament #Bonjour Monsieur #Nasty Pizza Puff #Mad Seal Disease #Zoe and Pepper's feud #Much ado without Pranking #The Bad Sing Along Song #Mako's Sing Along Songs: The End of Mako's Songs?! #The Jaw Breaker Factory Caper Part 1 #The Jaw Breaker Factory Caper Part 2 Season 1 End Movie: The Search for Neil Season 2 #The Race For Blythe Part 1 #The Race For Blythe Part 2 #The Race For Blythe Part 3 #Snakes, Cobras, and Mongooses #The Dark Plot #The Tempting Voyage #The Duchess of Boen Evoy #The Spy Squad's Mission #Lost in the Deserts #Missing in Action #Point of No Return #Naughty Nautical Bros #Hotel Ed #The No Rules Club #Anger Management #The CMC's Horror Pizza Night #Just One Little Bite #Overhaul for J.J. #Jason Rides In #J.J. sees Yellow #The Super Truck Part 1 #The Super Truck Part 2 Season 2 End Movie: The Last Train Prime Season 3 #Logging Railway Haunts: Story 1 - Trouble in the Tunnel #Logging Railway Haunts: Story 2 - Timber and Ol' Joe Mason #Logging Railway Haunts: Story 3 - The Haunted Gold Mine #Logging Railway Haunts: Story 4 - Past Shunter #The Young Giraffe # #Undersea War #Mermaid and Seapony Attack #Prisoners #King Fellas #Runaway Skunk Train #TCI: Runaway Skunk Train #The Good, The Bad, and the Diary #History of the Bills Family #Attack of the Wonder Pie Twins #Ocellus in the dumps #Clash of the Killer Droids #Je'Daii Training: New Home #Je'Daii Training: The Ways of the Je'Daii #Je'Daii Training: First Trial # # Season 3 End Movie: Return of O'Diesel Season 4 #Return to Boen Evoy #Wrath of Violet Wing #Fight of Honor #The Heroes of Clan Bravo part 1 #The Heroes of Clan Bravo part 2 # #The Fastest Engine Ever # # # #The Good Ol' Memories # #The Grouping #Test of Skill and Strength #To the Rescue! #A Unlikely Bond # # # # # # Season 4 End Movie: Season 5 # # # # # #Search for the Lost Duke Part 1 #Search for the Lost Duke Part 2 #Apocalypse of Darth Nihilus and Darth Sion Part 1 #Apocalypse of Darth Nihilus and Darth Sion Part 2 #Apocalypse of Darth Nihilus and Darth Sion Part 3 #Apocalypse of Darth Nihilus and Darth Sion Part 4 #Voices of the Emperor #Destinies #Sacrifice # # # # # # # # Finale Movie: The Final Last Stand Specials * Thomas' Autobot Mystery (one hour special) * New Trainbots and a Terminator (Season 1 special) * Spooks and Treats of Halloween (Halloween Special) * Spooks and Treats of Halloween II: The Scares and Screams Continue (Halloween Special) * The Tank Engine Nutcracker Special * Connie's Grand Adventure: The Search for Ahsoka Tano (season 3 special) * Hanah and Roberta: Home Alone (Season 4 special) Movies * Dark War Time (takes place in the middle of Season 1) * Thomas' Place as a Prime (takes place after Dark War Time and season 1 movie) * The Foal, The Dark Alicorn, and The Sith (takes place in the middle of Season 1) * Sly Wilde (Season 1 movie) * Sly Wilde II: The Magnum Force (Season 1 movie) * Sly Wilde III: The Fox Enforcer (Season 1 movie) * Equinelantis: The Lost Equestrian Kingdom (starting movie of season 2) * Revenge of The Ultratron (Season 2 movie and takes place after New Trainbots and a Terminator) * The Story of Magnul (season 2 movie) * The Story of Magnul II: The Great Clone War (season 2 movie) * The Story of Magnul III: Fall to the Dark Side (season 2 movie) *Stardust: The Wish Creator (season 2 movie) *The Mystery of Quma (season 2 movie) *The Undersea Kingdom (season 2 movie) *Wild West Escapade (season 2 movie) * Ed, Edd, n Eddy & the Mystery of The Blue Ruby & The Black Pearl (beginning Season 3 movie) * Sly Wilde IV: Sudden Impact (season 3 movie) * Sly Wilde V: Dead Pool (season 3 movie) * The Doomlock Redemption (takes place after the Orcaponycopia Battle arc) * Legend of the Cartoon World Magic Engine (season 3 movie) * The Engine Games (middle Season 3 movie) *Gauge of Extinction (beginning Season 4 movie) *Wrath of the Future! (takes place during season 4 and comes after Gauge of Extinction) *The Great Gold Rush Adventure (takes place during season 4) *Thomas' Ultimate Mission (Season 4 Movie) * Rein of the Insectitrains (beginning Season 5 movie) *The Rise of the Equinelantis Jedi Council (Season 5 movie) *Sector 12: Welcome to the Galaxy (season 5 movie) *Operation: Destroy Crocodillia! (takes place before Vengeance & Rage!) Category:Stuingtion Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-venture series Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles